Dzień Postępu
Rozdział I prawo|320px Tamara zmusza się, aby wstać wcześnie. Nie jest to nic trudnego, jeżeli za łóżko służy ziemia, a opadłe liście — za koc. Gorzej, gdy materac wypchano gęsim pierzem, a pościel zrobiono z miękkiej bawełny. Zasłony są odsłonięte i ciepłe światło wlewa się do jej pokoju mieszczącego się na trzecim piętrze. Zsunęła zasłony pierwszej nocy spędzonej w i zaspała dwie godziny, co zmartwiło ją tak bardzo, że od tej pory trzyma je odsłonięte. Wstaje z łóżka i podchodzi do okna, stukając w szybę pokrytym odciskami palcem, czarnym od pracy w warsztacie. Promienie oświetlają jej smukłą i umięśnioną sylwetkę. Dotyka dłonią brzucha w obawie, że mógł zmięknąć. Brukowana ulica poniżej już jest wypełniona straganiarzami, którzy przygotowują się na wczesny handel w Dzień Postępu. Kolorowe chorągiewki służące za dekorację tego dnia wiszą między budynkami, nadając wąskiej uliczce świąteczną atmosferę, co jest zupełnie obce w mieście, z którego pochodzi Tamara. Sztandary z zębatkami i kluczami wykonane ze złotego i szkarłatnego jedwabiu wiszą na odległych wieżach, które błyszczą na zboczach dzielnic klanów. Ponoć tam mają swoje źródło złote rzeki płynące przez Piltover. Tamara uśmiecha się na myśl o tym i odwraca się od okna. Jej pokój jest dokładnie uporządkowany, każda rzecz znajduje się na swoim miejscu. Notatniki leżą na stosie w rogu jej biurka, tuż obok starannie poukładanych narzędzi, hextechowych suwmiarek oraz poskładanych schematów. Wczorajszy obiad składający się z czarnego chleba, sera i suszonych owoców leży nienapoczęty obok narzędzi. Niewielka kuźnia jest wbudowana w ceglaną ścianę, a opary odprowadzane są przez dach za pomocą sieci metalowych rur. Na środku biurka stoi drewniane pudełko zawierające urządzenie, którego zbudowanie zajęło jej wiele miesięcy. Pracowała na podstawie planów wyrytych na rolkach papieru woskowego, które ukrywała pod materacem. Sięga pod łóżko, aby wyjąć nocnik i z niego skorzystać, a następnie przystępuje do nakładania makijażu, korzystając z przyborów, które dostała od gospodarza. Ubiera się w postrzępione ubranie praktykantki: proste legginsy, podkoszulek o licznych kieszeniach oraz kaftan wyposażony w wiele haczyków oraz klamry z oczkami, które umożliwiają ściągnięcie go jednym, szybkim ruchem. Zastanawiała się, czemu to ma dokładnie służyć, dopóki Gysbert nie wytłumaczył jej, że ułatwi to zdjęcie ubrania, gdyby uległo podpaleniu podczas pracy w warsztacie. Ogląda się w wypolerowanym lustrze, wiszącym na brązowym haku zamocowanym na drzwiach, zaczesując długie czarne włosy za uszy, wiążąc je skórzanym rzemieniem i przypinając miedzianymi spinkami. Tamara przeciąga palcami po swoich wysokich kościach policzkowych oraz podbródku, zadowolona z tego, co widzi. Colette ciągle jej powtarza, że mogłaby bardziej przyłożyć się do swojego wyglądu, ale jej przyjaciółka jest jeszcze młoda i nie wie, jak niebezpieczne może być rzucanie się w oczy. Tamara wrzuca drewniane pudełko do naramiennej torby, razem z obiadem oraz notatnikami i ołówkami. Jest zestresowana, ale to normalne. To dla niej wielki dzień i nie chce ponieść porażki. Odsuwa krzesło, którym barykaduje drzwi i przekręca zamek. W porównaniu z miastem, z którego pochodzi, Piltover jest bardzo bezpieczne — współczynnik przestępczości jest wyjątkowo niski. Mieszkańcy nie przejmują się tym tak, jak w większości innych miast, ale nie są na tyle głupi, żeby nie korzystać z zamków w drzwiach. Szczególnie podczas tygodni poprzedzających Dzień Postępu. Rozdział II prawo|mały|320px|Sfera Zindella Tamara zamyka drzwi i zatrzymuje się na chwilę w drodze na dół, aby opróżnić nocnik w centralnym zsypie domu, który służy do pozbywania się nieczystości. Kiedyś zastanawiała się, gdzie to wszystko trafia, ale potem zdała sobie sprawę, że fekalia lecą tylko w dół. A gdzieś na dole jest z ogrodem, który kwitnie jak żaden inny. Odstawia nocnik w przeznaczone do tego miejsce, aby został wyczyszczony, i schodzi po kręconych schodach do wspólnej jadalni. Kilku innych praktykantów je śniadanie lub w szalonym tempie pracuje nad urządzeniami, mając nadzieję, że wreszcie zostaną dostrzeżeni przez jeden z klanów. Tamara kładzie rękę na swojej torbie, odczuwając dumę z tego, co wykonała. Postępowała zgodnie z planami co do joty, nawet jeżeli prace wykończeniowe były sprzeczne z jej stoickim profesjonalizmem. Macha w odpowiedzi na kilka powitań, ale nie zatrzymuje się na pogaduszki. Niewielu z nich spało dłużej niż godzinę czy dwie każdej nocy przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Będzie zdziwiona, jeśli ktoś nie zaśnie podczas dzisiejszych przesłuchań. Wychodzi na ulicę, zanim ktoś zdąży ją zatrzymać, ale blask promieni słonecznych sprawia, że staje jak wryta. Budynki stojące przy ulicy, na której mieszka, są zbudowane z kwadratowych wapiennych bloków i skośnych kawałków drewna. Ozdobione pokryciem z brązu, ołowianym szkłem i miedzianymi okapami, odbijają promienie słońca na wszystkie strony. Na ulicach panuje duży hałas i niezwykły tłok, a porządnie ubrani mężczyźni i kobiety przemierzają je w pośpiechu. Kurierzy przepychają się między woźnymi sądowymi, właścicielami barów oraz księgowymi, którzy reagują na to krzykiem i wymachują pięściami. Kilku wędrownych majsterkowiczów rozkłada podejrzane towary na beczkach, gotowi uciekać na pierwszą oznakę nadchodzącego strażnika. Złodziejaszkowie, którzy załapali się na przejażdżkę Latającym Wyjcem z Zaun, czają się na skraju ulicy w poszukiwaniu kogoś, kogo można okraść. To ci młodsi i niedoświadczeni, którzy zostali przegonieni przez starsze i silniejsze dzieciaki z mostów ponad otchłanią, na których łup jest łatwiejszy. Tamara uważnie się im przygląda, krocząc ulicą. Jej kroki są precyzyjne i dokładnie wymierzone. Nie ma za wiele rzeczy, które warto ukraść, ale ostatnie, czego dziś potrzebuje, to mały złodziejaszek kradnący jej coś, czego nie powinien. Zapachy smażonych ryb oraz świeżego słonecznego chleba dobywające się z otwartej jadłodajni sprawiły, że pociekła jej ślinka. Zamiast tam zaglądać, zatrzymuje kobietę pchającą beczkę na kółkach otoczoną syczącymi rurami i kupuje ciepłą herbatę ziołową oraz słodkie ciastko, które trochę za bardzo polubiła. – Miłego Dnia Postępu, kochana! – mówi kobieta, gdy Tamara umieszcza w jej dłoni srebrną zębatkę i stwierdza, że reszty nie trzeba. – Niech koła zębate obracają się dla ciebie sprawnie, moja droga. Akcent kobiety sprawia dziwne wrażenie, jakby miała wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby powiedzieć wszystko to, co chce, ale nie jest to coś niespotykanego tak blisko Granicznego Rynku: połączenie piltoverskiej sztuczności z luźniejszą zażyłością z Zaun. – Dziękuję – odpowiada Tamara. – Niech Szarość nigdy nie zawita do twoich drzwi. Kobieta stuka się w czoło i serce, co jest jasnym znakiem, że jej rodzice pochodzą z góry i z dołu. Mimo że mieszkańcy Piltover i Zaun twierdzą, że są z zupełnie innej gliny, łączy ich znacznie ciaśniejsza więź, niż otwarcie przyznają. Tamara pochłania ciastko i zmierza ulicą aż do jej końca, gdzie łączy się ona ze znacznie większą Aleją Zegarmistrzowską, przechodząc dokładnie dwadzieścia kroków. Skręca w prawo, kończy herbatę ziołową i liczy kroki, gdy mija każdą przecznicę. Tutejsze budynki są większe niż w dzielnicy, w której mieszka, i wykończone wypolerowanym granitem oraz ozdobnymi kolumnami. Na wielu z nich znajdują się chemtechowe lampy, które nadają porannemu powietrzu rześki i aktyniczny posmak. Palenie ich o tak wczesnej godzinie wydaje się bezsensowne, ale Tamara dawno zorientowała się, że większość społeczeństwa Piltover zdominowana jest przez namacalne bogactwo i władzę — jedno związane z drugim. Widzi to wszędzie, gdzie spojrzy: w stylu ubrań noszonych przez mieszkańców, jaskrawości kolorów oraz skali powszechnej filantropii. Tamara widzi wiele par, które udały się na poranną przechadzkę — porządnie ubrani mężczyźni i kobiety z drobnymi usprawnieniami. Jedna z kobiet ma na policzku implant z przypominającą klejnot hextechową lupą umieszczoną na jednym oku. Jej ręka splata się z dłonią mężczyzny, odzianą w metalową rękawicę, w której błyszczą światełka. Po drugiej stronie ulicy stoi garbaty mężczyzna, który na plecach nosi coś, co wygląda na aparat do oddychania — zbiorniki wypełnione bulgoczącą, zieloną cieczą, które rozpylają opary. Widzi, że ludzie przyglądają się z zachwytem i podziwem, ale jej wzrok został wyszkolony do tego, aby widzieć to, czego nie widzą inni. Dwa hextechowe usprawnienia są fałszywe. Tamara dostatecznie szczegółowo poznała wyłaniającą się w Piltover technologię, aby poznać, co jest prawdziwe, a co nie. Implant na policzku to uformowany kawałek srebra przyklejony do twarzy kobiety, a jej lupa to nic więcej niż oszlifowana soczewka z wygrawerowanym znakiem twórcy, najprawdopodobniej fałszywym. Ręka jej mężczyzny to zwykła brązowa rękawica ze szklanymi kanalikami, wypełnionymi bioluminescencyjną algą, pobraną z zauńskich kultywatorów. Tylko aparat do oddychania jest prawdziwy, a przekrwione oczy mężczyzny w połączeniu z jego grubym odzieniem zdradzają, że pochodzi z głębi Zaun. Tamara udaje się Aleją Zegarmistrzowską do ulicy Szklanej Studni, wzdłuż wijącego się Bulwaru Setki Tawern, a stamtąd Aleją Gwiezdną do Placu Incognito, gdzie znajduje się nieaktywna wielka sfera Zindela, która w takim stanie znajduje się od czasu tajemniczego zniknięcia swojego twórcy w zeszłym roku. Wokół tego artefaktu gromadzą się tłumy: grupy rzekomych wynalazców, artystów i bladych, kaszlących Zaunitów, którzy zawitali do górnego miasta. 320px|lewo|mały|Słoneczne Wrota Gysbert powiedział jej, że Dzień Postępu jest zupełnie inaczej postrzegany w Zaun, jego rodzinnym mieście, które, jak twierdzi, było pierwotnym Miastem Postępu, zanim pojawiło się Piltover. Na górze Dzień Postępu oznacza moment, w którym Słoneczne Wrota otworzyły się po raz pierwszy, co znacznie ułatwiło handel między wschodem i zachodem Valoranu. Symbolizuje także moment, w którym opodatkowanie tego handlu zmieniło wolny strumyczek złota napływającego do skarbców w rwącą rzekę. Niżej, w Zaun, jest to dzień pamięci o tych, którzy zginęli wskutek geologicznych wstrząsów wywołanych podczas tworzenia tego przejścia, co doprowadziło do całkowitego zalania wielu dzielnic. Jeden dzień, dwa zupełnie różne sposoby postrzegania. Tamara przechodzi przez plac, unikając pędzących gońców poczty pneumatycznej, którzy dostarczają wiadomości do adresatów. Kurierka z promenady, Noami Kimba, macha do niej i posyła całusa. Spotkały się trzy razy dusznymi wieczorami i za każdym razem Kimba oferowała jej wspólne spędzenie nocy. A Tamara za każdym razem odmawiała. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na rozproszenie uwagi, ale jeżeli zdoła zostać dłużej niż do dziś, to być może skorzysta z następnej propozycji. Wreszcie dociera do łuku po północnej stronie placu, przez który akurat przechodzi wielki, brodaty mężczyzna z metalowymi naramiennikami i żelaznym hełmem. Jego ramiona to pneumatyczne, napędzane tłokami monstra i Tamara rozpoznaje w nim jednego z bezimiennych, fanatycznych czcicieli Wspaniałej Ewolucji. Chrząka na jej widok, a następnie wkracza na plac i rozpoczyna prawić gorliwe kazania na temat teologii i technomagii. Pozostawia go za sobą i skręca w Ukośną Drogę, prowadzącą do Mostu Techmaturgicznego, licząc po drodze kroki. Miasto otwiera się przed nią, ukazując przestrzeń rozdzielającą północne i południowe Piltover. Olbrzymia przepaść wygląda na starożytną, powstałą w wyniku działania naturalnych sił, ale została utworzona całkiem niedawno i nie w warunkach naturalnych. Do jej utworzenia doprowadziły ludzka arogancja, duma i pragnienie panowania nad żywiołami. Tamara podziwia siłę woli, która była potrzebna, by pozwolić na plan tak śmiały, że rozdzielenie ziemi i zniszczenie połowy Zaun zostało uznane za cenę, którą warto zapłacić za dobrobyt w przyszłości. Wielka wieża Akademii Techmaturgii wznosi się zuchwale nad kanionem, przyłączona do górnych klifów za pomocą wiszących mostów oraz grubych żelaznych kabli, które brzdąkają niczym struny instrumentu, gdy znad oceanu nadciąga mocny powiew wiatru. Główny most ma kształt łuku i jest wykonany ze stali i kamienia. Wypełnia go tłum ludzi przemieszczających się między dwoma połowami Piltover; pełno jest też przeklinających handlarzy wina oraz dostawców słodyczy, których stoiska blokują przejście. Imprezowicze wciąż pijani po poprzedniej nocy prowadzeni są grupami przez strażników ubranych w niebieskie mundury, błyszczące buty i spodnie w kratkę. W każdym innym mieście wyglądaliby absurdalnie, ale tu ich krzykliwy ubiór wydaje się pasować. Złodziejaszki śmigają w tłumie ze sztyletami i sporo osób wróci dziś do domu z przeciętymi i pustym mieszkami. Północna część miasta to miejsce, w którym mieszczą się posiadłości i warsztaty większości klanów. Gros ludzi przemierzających ulice tego dnia kieruje się w tamtą stronę. Tamara widzi wielu praktykantów przekraczających most, a każdy z nich niesie swój wynalazek tak ostrożnie, jak matka nosi nowonarodzone dziecko. W tłumie próbuje odszukać znajome twarze Gysberta i Colette, ale ludzi jest zbyt wielu, aby wyłapać znajomych. Dociera do końca mostu i bierze głęboki oddech. Zazwyczaj nie ma lęku wysokości, ale przestrzeń pomiędzy Piltover i Zaun zapiera dech w piersi. Dwa posągi odzianych w szaty urzędników stoją po obu stronach drogi prowadzącej do mostu. Jedna przedstawia ducha bogactwa, a druga esencję uczciwości. Tamara wyciąga brązową uszczelkę i umieszcza monetę na wyciągniętej dłoni pierwszego posągu. Jej waga aktywuje wewnętrzny mechanizm i palce zaciskają się na monecie. Gdy po chwili się otwierają, monety już nie ma. – Ja zawsze korzystam z tego drugiego – mówi mężczyzna, który nagle pojawił się u jej boku. Jest przystojny – ma czarne włosy i gładką skórę, a to oznacza, że jest bogaty. Jego oddech cuchnie wypitym wczoraj migwinem. – Odkryłem, że pomaga zapłacić za rzeczy, których nie posiadam. Tamara ignoruje go i idzie dalej. Podąża za nią, wiedziony przytępionymi kacem zmysłami oraz zbyt ciężkim mieszkiem. – Hej, zaczekaj chwilę, nie musisz być taka niegrzeczna, młoda damo. – Nie jestem niegrzeczna, tylko muszę gdzieś dotrzeć i nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać – odpowiada. Podąża za nią na most, zanosząc się śmiechem, po którym Tamara wnioskuje, że widzi ją jako wyzwanie i kogoś, kogo będzie mógł kupić kilkoma złotymi sześciokątami. – Aha, jesteś praktykantką, prawda? — pyta, w końcu zauważając jej ubranie oraz torbę na ramieniu. – Idziesz na przesłuchanie, co? Masz nadzieję, że przyciągniesz uwagę jakiegoś artefaktora i zostaniesz przyjęta do jednego z wielkich rodów, tak? – Nie żeby to był twój interes, ale tak – odpowiada, mając cichą nadzieję, że usłyszy opryskliwość w jej głosie i zostawi ją w spokoju. On jednak zamiast tego przyspiesza i staje przed nią, blokując przejście przez most. Ogląda ją z góry na dół, jakby oceniał sztukę bydła, którą chce kupić. – Jesteś bardzo ładnym okazem, moja droga. Trochę chudym, ale kilka posiłków w Lacabro powinno to załatwić. Co ty na to? Mamy Dzień Postępu, każdy powinien się trochę zabawić, nie uważasz? – Nie jestem zainteresowana – odpowiada Tamara, ruszając, aby go obejść. – Zejdź mi z drogi i daj mi spokój. – Posłuchaj no, panienko, jestem Cella Allabroxus i znam kilku ważniaków po północnej stronie – mówi, nadal blokując jej drogę. – Spędź ze mną ranek, a szepnę o tobie dobre słowo i sprawię, że twoje przesłuchanie pójdzie trochę lepiej, rozumiesz? – Nie, dzięki – mówi Tamara i już wie, co się za chwilę stanie. Sięga w kierunku jej ramienia, ale ona chwyta jego dłoń, zanim jej dosięgnie, i wykręca ją, czym wywołuje u niego westchnienie zdziwienia połączonego z bólem. Jeżeli przyciśnie zaledwie minimalnie mocniej, jego nadgarstek złamie się jak gałązka. Wykorzystuje ból, aby skierować go w stronę krawędzi mostu. Jej lęk wysokości zupełnie przemija, kiedy przyciska Celle Allabroxusa plecami do niskiego muru. – Prosiłam cię ładnie, żebyś zostawił mnie w spokoju – mówi, ściskając nadgarstek Allabroxusa, wywołując tym skowyt bólu. – Teraz proszę ponownie, choć już nie tak ładnie. Zostaw mnie w spokoju, bo inaczej zepchnę cię z tego mostu, a gdy znajdą na dachach Zaun to, co z ciebie zostanie, pomyślą, że byłeś tylko kolejnym pijakiem, który nie był w stanie iść prosto po moście. Rozumiemy się? Kiwa głową, gdyż ból uniemożliwia mu mówienie. – Nie potrzebuję twojego „dobrego słowa”, ani tego, żeby przesłuchanie poszło „lepiej”. Jestem dość dobra w tym, co robię, i odniosę sukces lub poniosę porażkę sama, wielkie dzięki. Teraz uśmiechnij się, odejdź i udaj się do domu. Odeśpij wino i przypominaj sobie ten moment za każdym razem, gdy postanowisz być nieuprzejmy w stosunku do damy. Gdy puszcza jego nadgarstek, Cella Allabroxus bierze głęboki oddech. Przez chwilę Tamara widzi, że chce odpowiedzieć w opryskliwy sposób, ale unosi brew i mężczyzna rozmyśla się. Rozcierając nadgarstek odchodzi w stronę, z której przyszedł, i Tamara wypuszcza powietrze z ulgą. Zauważa gang złodziejaszków siedzących po drugiej stronie drogi i kiwa głową w stronę oddalającego się Allabroxusa. Szybko pojmują, o co jej chodzi i ruszają za mężczyzną. – O co w tym wszystkim chodziło? – za jej plecami odzywa się młodo brzmiący głos. Napięcie opuszcza ciało Tamary, gdy rozluźnia kończyny. Chłodna determinacja, którą ujrzał Allabroxus znika z jej twarzy i zastępuje ją pogodny uśmiech. – O nic – odpowiada, obracając się do Gysberta i Colette. – To tylko pijak, który myślał, że mu się poszczęści. – Spóźniłaś się – mówi Gysbert, pokazując za balustradę, wprost na metalowe boki mechanicznej wieży zegarowej, znajdującej się jakieś 30 metrów poniżej mostu. – Spójrz. – Co ty bredzisz? – odpowiada Tamara. – Stary Głodomór od lat nie podał prawidłowej godziny. – Prawda – odpowiada, i mimo że próbuje wyglądać na złego, w jego oczach widać zauroczenie. – Ale mieliśmy się spotkać, zanim cień Starego Głodomora minie wieżę techmaturgiczną. Wskazuje miejsce, w którym czarny zarys tajemniczej wieży zegarowej zakrył położone na niższych kondygnacjach wieży laboratoria, z których przez zakrzywione rury wydobywają się zielono-szare opary. – Widzisz? Tamara uśmiecha się i kładzie rękę na jego ramieniu. Gysbert spogląda na miejsce dotknięcia i cała złość natychmiast z niego uchodzi. Collete przewraca oczami i mówi: – Chodźcie, ruszajmy. Gysbert może i jest na tyle nieogarnięty, żeby wybaczyć ci spóźnienie, ale klan Medarda na pewno tego nie zrobi. Zamykają bramy wraz z trzecim uderzeniem dzwonu, a drugie rozbrzmiało, zanim dotarliśmy do mostu. Posiadłość klanu Medarda zlokalizowana jest dość blisko północnego krańca mostu, ale ulice są zatłoczone, a wielu chętnych chce się tam dostać, pragnąc zaprezentować swoje twory na przesłuchaniach. – Masz rację – mówi Tamara, poprawiając torbę na ramieniu i dotykając znajdującego się w środku urządzenia. – Chodźmy pokazać tym bogatym sukinsynom, na co nas stać. Rozdział III prawo|mały|320px|Mapa Jago Medardy Drzwi do posiadłości klanu Medarda to olbrzymie stalowe wrota umieszczone w wysokiej, alabastrowej ścianie. W licznych alkowach na całej jej długości znajdują się brązowe popiersia wybitnych członków rodu, uwzględniając obecną głowę rodu, Jago Medardę. Podekscytowani praktykanci gromadzą się przy otwartej bramie, a każdy z nich niesie cenny wynalazek, za pomocą którego ma nadzieję na umowę służebności z tym prestiżowym rodem. Grzeczność prezentowana przez wszystkich jest dla Tamary urocza – każdy z praktykantów stara się nie uszkodzić tworu stojącej obok osoby. Wejścia strzegą ludzie w kolorach klanu, uzbrojeni w miecze i piki, uważnie sprawdzając dokumenty każdego praktykanta, zanim zezwolą na wejście. Tamara przygląda się ich pracy, podziwiając profesjonalizm i staranność. Kilku praktykantów zostaje zawróconych – ich papiery są nieprawidłowo podstemplowane lub fałszywe. Nie protestują, tylko odchodzą z wyrazem rozczarowania na twarzy. Gdy nadchodzi ich kolej, Tamara, Colette i Gysbert wchodzą bez problemów. Collete osobiście postanowiła zająć się tym, żeby w papierach wszystko się zgadzało, a młoda jest bardzo przykładna, jeżeli chodzi o szczegóły. To cecha, która zdaniem Tamary w przyszłości zaprowadzi dziewczynę bardzo daleko. Gdy przechodzą przez wrota i rozlega się trzecie uderzenie dzwonu z budynku Skarbca Piltover, Tamara czuje, jak włosy stają jej dęba. W ciągu lat nauczyła się ufać swojemu instynktowi i dlatego zatrzymuje się, jakby chciała poprawić pasek od torby, i spogląda na ulicę. Na krawędzi marmurowej fontanny siedzi , ubrana w luźno zapiętą kurtkę szeryfa Piltover, oraz zrobiony na zamówienie kapelusz, tak naciągnięty, że aż przysłania jej twarz. Jedną nogę założyła na drugą, a łokieć opiera na kolanie i uważnie przygląda się tłumowi praktykantów. Przez ramię ma przerzucony długi karabin z czymś, co przypomina lśniący klejnot umieszczony w srebrnej oprawce. Jej wzrok zatrzymuje się na Tamarze, która szybko się odwraca, aby go uniknąć. Tamara zna to spojrzenie: to wzrok łowczyni. Wrota zamykają się i Tamara dogania Colette i Gysberta, którzy stoją w tłumie podziwiającym z otwartymi ustami coś, co na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda na zwykły powóz. Dopiero po chwili Tamara zauważa podwieszoną hextechową kapsułę oraz zwoje złotych i srebrnych kabli, które łączą ją z przednią i tylną osią. Z głębi kapsuły dobywa się lekki blask, a Tamara wyczuwa miedź na języku. – To samolokomotor – mówi Gysbert. — Jeden z projektów Uberti, o ile się nie mylę. – To niemożliwe – mówi Tamara. – Pracuje ekskluzywnie dla klanu Cadwalder. – Z tego, co słyszałam, to nie na długo – odpowiada Colette. – Co masz na myśli? – pyta Gysbert. – Według plotek, które słyszałam podczas pracy, jeden z agentów Medardy skradł kopię planów – mówi Colette, zniżając głos do szeptu. – Ponoć było trochę krwawo. Poszatkowane ciała i takie tam. Ludzie powiadają, że klan Torek chce ją zwabić, ale klan Cadwalder oczywiście nic nie potwierdzi. – Cóż, to logiczne, prawda? – mówi Tamara, gdy lakierowane, czarne drzwi do posiadłości otwierają się. – Publiczne przyznanie się do tego, że plany ich głównego rzemieślnika zostały skradzione, postawiłoby ich w złym świetle. Ochmistrz z długim, czarnym kosturem, odziany w szkarłat i złoto charakterystyczne dla klanu Medarda, wpuszcza pełnych nadziei praktykantów do posiadłości. Tamara słyszy westchnienia zachwytu, gdy prowadzi ich przez sklepiony hol, wystawne komnaty oraz imponujące krużganki. Ostentacyjne bogactwo klanu kłuje w oczy portretami w złotych ramach, olbrzymimi kamiennymi posągami bestiogłowych wojowników, które, nie bacząc na koszty, przewieziono tu z grobowców Shurimy, jak również skrzyżowanymi ostrzami, cechującymi się wzornictwem. Posadzki lśnią od marmurowych flizów, a szeroka klatka schodowa wyrzeźbiona została z pni drzew żelaznych. Tamara zauważa, jak perfekcyjnie zaprojektowane wnętrza mają za zadanie onieśmielać gości i przypominać im, jak marne są ich osiągnięcia w zderzeniu z potęgą klanu Medarda. Zauważa w długiej szarej sukni i zdobionym szkarłatnymi frędzlami płaszczu, która sunie przez antresolę, prowadzona przez ochmistrza. Miarowy stukot jej obcasów rozbrzmiewa metalicznym echem. Na twarzy kobiety pojawia się cień uśmiechu, gdy na chwilę przed zniknięciem spogląda na tłum praktykantów. Wreszcie ochmistrz zatrzymuje grupę w średniej wielkości pokoju. Tutaj posadzkę ułożono w jodełkę, a czas jest z chronometryczną dokładnością odmierzany przez zegar projektu Reveka, zdobiony kością słoniową i masą perłową. Imponujące wielkością czarne drzwi ze śluzą, znajdującą się dokładnie na wysokości wzroku, zdają się zapraszać dalej. Tymczasem ochmistrz stuka w drewnianą podłogę i wskazuje, by zajmować miejsca na jednej z ław ciągnących się wzdłuż każdej ze ścian. – Każdy, kto usłyszy swoje imię, wchodzi do komnaty przesłuchań. Następnie ma podejść do mównicy i przedstawić się. Po czym pokrótce opowiedzieć o prezentowanym wynalazku i zarysować, podkreślam stanowczo, zarysować opis sposobu jego funkcjonowania. Wasza praca będzie oceniana przez artefaktorów z klanu Medarda, którzy z założenia wiedzą więcej od was. Radzę udzielać zwięzłych odpowiedzi, bo to gremium szybko się nudzi. Ci, którym się uda, powinni przejść drzwiami znajdującymi się po lewej stronie. Pozostali proszeni są o przejście drzwiami znajdującymi się po prawej stronie. To wszystko. Powodzenia. Cała ta mowa to dla ochmistrza rutyna, a mimo tego w jego ostatnich słowach dało się wyczuć życzliwość. Tamara kładzie rękę na swojej torbie. Doskonale wie, że to, co się w niej kryje, w zupełności wystarczy, by zapewnić jej miejsce w którymkolwiek z klanów w Piltover. Wymienia spojrzenia z Gysbertem i Colette. Wyglądają na zdenerwowanych. Ku własnemu zdziwieniu wyczuwa też przyspieszone bicie swego serca. Przygotowania do przesłuchań Dnia Postępu kosztowały ją tyle, że myśl o tym, że mogłaby zawieść teraz, będąc na ostatniej prostej, przyprawia ją o mdłości. Tamara uśmiecha się do siebie – od dawna się tak nie czuła. Nic nie jest w stanie zakłócić jej skupienia. Sięga po rękę Gysberta i mocno ją ściska. Jego czoło pokryte jest kroplami potu. W podzięce za ten gest Gysbert uśmiecha się słabo. Colette patrzy przed siebie, szybko oceniając konkurencję. Jakby próbowała wyczytać z twarzy, kto ma szansę, a kto odpadnie w przedbiegach. Gdy śluza w drzwiach się przesuwa, wszyscy na chwilę zamierają. Pada jakieś imię. Siedząca naprzeciw nich dziewczyna wstaje. Nerwowo podchodzi do drzwi i znika za nimi. Podmuch powietrza przynosi ze sobą zatęchły zapach starego drewna i napiętą atmosferę komnaty przesłuchań. Tamara próbuje sobie wyobrazić, co ją czeka. Sytuacja powtarza się jeszcze sześć razy, zanim wreszcie pada znajome imię. Wzywają Colette, która wstaje pełna determinacji, wypuszcza powietrze i przechodzi przez drzwi, nie oglądając się za siebie. – Da sobie radę – szepcze Gysbert. – Jestem pewny. – Ty też, Gys – mówiąc to, Tamara nie potrafi jednak oprzeć się wrażeniu, że w decydującym momencie nerwy mogą wziąć nad nim górę. Utalentowany dzieciak z Zaun w wystawnych komnatach piltoverskich klanów będzie musiał zwalczyć nie tylko zdenerwowanie. Padają imiona kolejnych dwóch praktykantów. Tamara spogląda na zegar i zauważa, że przesłuchania trwają coraz krócej. Czyżby uczeni mistrzowie z klanu Medarda już zaczęli się nudzić? Co to może oznaczać dla tych, którzy dopiero będą prezentowali swoje prace? Na dźwięk swojego imienia Gysbert podrywa się z ławki. W ostatniej chwili chwyta torbę, która o mało co nie ląduje na podłodze. Jego czerwona ze zdenerwowania twarz ocieka potem. – Weź głęboki wdech – radzi mu Tamara. – Znasz się na tym. Twoje prace są dobre. – Ale czy wystarczająco dobre? – pyta. Tamara chyba zna odpowiedź na to pytanie, mimo tego potakująco kiwa głową i mówi: – Tak. Gysbert znika za drzwiami. Padają kolejne imiona, aż wreszcie Tamara zostaje sama. Pokój jest pusty, trudno jednak oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ktoś ją obserwuje. Kiedy wreszcie słyszy swoje imię, czuje ulgę. Zbiera się w sobie i wchodzi do komnaty przesłuchań. Rozdział IV prawo|320px|mały|Gwiezdna Aleja Komnata przesłuchań to okrągła sala oświetlona szklanymi kulami zawieszonymi na kinkietach, które kształtem przypominają wyciągnięte ku górze ręce, naśladujące gest niesienia światła całemu światu. Tamara ledwie tylko jest w stanie pohamować falę nagłego rozbawienia tym wyrazem bezkrytycznego samouwielbienia. Audytorium wypełniają ławy, piętrzące się półkolami w kierunku tylnej ściany. Na samym środku znajduje się drewniana mównica i pulpit, a dalej widać dwoje drzwi. Tymi po lewo wyjdą zwycięzcy, a tymi po prawej pokonani. Ogromne ławy zdolne są pomieścić przynajmniej setkę ludzi, ale przed Tamarą siedzi jedynie pięć osób; dwóch mężczyzn i trzy kobiety, wszyscy ubrani w szkarłatne togi mistrzowskie. Zapisują coś w ogromnych księgach, a dzięki niezawodnej akustyce audytorium dźwięk, jaki wydają ich złote stalówki, niesie się echem po całej sali. Każdy z nich ma na sobie jakieś hextechowe ulepszenie. Tamara wyczuwa, że jedyna rzecz, o jakiej myślą, to jak najszybsze zakończenie tego przesłuchania. – Imię – mówi jedna z kobiet, nawet nie spoglądając w górę. – Tamara Lautari. – Co nam pokażesz? — pyta mężczyzna. Jego usta pozostają nieruchome, a dźwięk wydobywa się z siateczkowej klamry, którą ma na szyi. Tamara kładzie torbę na ławce i wyciąga z niej swoje dzieło – plątaninę kabli w kształcie sześcianu, we wnętrzu którego widać wygrawerowaną za pomocą kwasu kulę. – To Wzmacniacz Hex-amilarny. — Jak twoim zdaniem powinno działać to urządzenie? – pyta ten sam mężczyzna, a Tamara próbuje nie dać po sobie poznać, że jego zniekształcony, mechaniczny głos źle na nią działa. – Ma ono za zadanie czerpać z właściwości kryształu, potencjalnie zwiększając powstałą energię w sposób dotąd niedostępny. Tamara stara się mówić neutralnym tonem, jednak jej pewność siebie nie umyka uwadze oceniających. Wszyscy zaczynają bacznie się jej przyglądać. To oczywiste, że zdarzało im się słyszeć podobne oświadczenia, jednak zuchwalstwo Tamary wzbudza ich ciekawość. — Jak masz zamiar to osiągnąć? — pyta siwy mężczyzna, do którego poparzonej twarzy przytwierdzona jest porcelanowa płytka z klejnotem w miejscu oka. – Geometria kryształu, podobnie jak oś jego obrotu, są kluczowe – Tamara delikatnie otwiera kulę, w której znajduje się precyzyjnie zaprojektowana kołyska. Cieniutkie łańcuszki, przypominające te znane z drogich naszyjników, mają stanowić zabezpieczenie dla kryształu. – Moje urządzenie mierzy prędkość i kąt obrotu, dostosowując je tak, by utrzymać optymalny poziom pozyskiwanej energii. – Totalny absurd – stwierdza kobieta ze sztuczną ręką i spojrzeniem nauczyciela, który słyszał od swych podopiecznych niejeden szalony pomysł i niejeden taki pomysł zniweczył. – Wyładowania kryształu następują z taką prędkością, że nie ma możliwości w jakikolwiek sposób kontrolować jego energii. Dwa lata temu Praveen próbował to zrobić i o mało co nie zmiótł z powierzchni ziemi całej dzielnicy złotników. – Z całym szacunkiem proszę pani, ale śmiem się nie zgodzić. – Twój sprzeciw nie ma tu nic do rzeczy, praktykantko. Możesz tego dowieść? Jesteś w stanie zademonstrować nam prawdziwość swego twierdzenia? – Wierzę, że tak – odpowiada Tamara. – Nauka nie opiera się na wierze – stwierdza kobieta tonem, którym zwykło się mówić do przemądrzałych dzieci. – Żądamy dowodów empirycznych. – Dowiodę tego – obiecuje Tamara. Kobieta nie wygląda na przekonaną, ale potakuje i prosi o rozpoczęcie eksperymentu. Skrytka obok pulpitu Tamary otwiera się. Po chwili z jej wnętrza wyjeżdża bogato zdobiony podnośnik, na którym leży fasetowany, szafirowo-niebieski kryształ, mieniący się wewnętrznym światłem. Hextechowy kryształ. Kryształ jest wielkości jej paznokcia, ale jest przyszłością. Oto coś, co może pomóc piltoverskim klanom podbić świat – jeśli tylko tego zapragną. A jeśli nie im, to innym, którzy dadzą radę lepiej wykorzystać ten potencjał, nie pracując latami nad wyprodukowaniem każdej rzeczy. W krysztale pozostała niewielka ilość energii, wciąż jednak to nieporównywalne do niczego źródło mocy, którego potędze mało co jest w stanie dorównać. Tamara nie spodziewała się, że przy okazji będzie on także najzwyczajniej piękny. – Proszę zaczynać – powiedział mężczyzna z poparzoną twarzą. – Oczaruj nas. Tamara bierze kryształ do ręki. Czuje ciepło i delikatne, ledwo wyczuwalne wibracje. Jest o wiele cięższy, niż się spodziewała. Z niesłychaną ostrożnością Tamara umieszcza kryształ w środku kuli i oplata go łańcuszkami. Upewniając się, że wszystko jest należycie zamocowane, zamyka swe urządzenie. Mechanizm znajdujący się na sześcianie jest ruchomy. Tamara przekręca połączone ze sobą części tak, by odpowiednio ustawić punkty styku. Urządzenie wychwytuje energię kryształu i zaczyna buczeć. Z jego wnętrza wydobywa się łagodne niebieskie światło. Kiedy przyrząd zaczyna się obracać, na twarzy Tamary pojawia się uśmiech. W miarę jak natężenie dźwięku rośnie, metaliczny posmak w ustach Tamary staje się silniejszy. Hałas jest nieprzyjemny; fale dźwięku uderzają coraz silniej. Kule oświetlające salę pulsują, wtórując podnoszeniu się i opadaniu niskich tonów wydobywających się z jej urządzenia. Maszyna tańczy po całym pulpicie. Wibracje rzucają nią z góry na dół oraz na boki. Wyładowania energetyczne migają wokół kuli, przypominając odwrócone błyskawice. – Panno Lautari, proszę to wyłączyć! Tamara sięga w kierunku urządzenia, ale błysk niebieskiego światła wypala na jej dłoni wściekle czerwoną pręgę. Dziewczyna wzdryga się i natychmiast odsuwa od przeciążonego przyrządu. – Nie mogę – odpowiada bezradnie. – Optymalizacja jest zbyt gwałtowna. Spodziewała się tego, jednak wierzyła, że wprowadzone przez nią usprawnienia nie okażą się aż tak nieskuteczne. Płomień niebieskiego ognia strzela prosto w jedną z lamp, która wybucha snopem oślepiająco jasnych iskier. Podobny los spotyka kolejne trzy lampy. Po chwili jaskrawy niebieski płomień bijący z kołyszącego się urządzenia Tamary jest jedynym światłem dostrzegalnym w audytorium. Kobieta z hextechową ręką wstaje i układa dłoń w pięść. Nagle, z prędkością światła, cały pulpit zapada się pod podłogę, która natychmiast się nad nim zasklepia. Krawędzie zapadki rozświetlają się, a głęboko pod posadzką da się słyszeć głuchy huk wybuchu. – Komora bezpieczeństwa – szepcze Tamara, ucieszona, że jej maszyna nie eksplodowała wcześniej. – Zgadza się, panno Lautari – odpowiada jedna z kobiet, pochylając się, by podnieść złotą stalówkę. – Chyba nie sądziła pani, że jest pierwszą praktykantką, która staje przed nami z potencjalnie śmiercionośnym wynalazkiem. – Podejrzewam, że nie – odpowiada Tamara. Jest rozczarowana, ale nie zaskoczona. Taki właśnie był jej zamierzony efekt końcowy, pomimo najlepszych starań zmiany tego stanu, podejmowanych przez zawodową dumę Tamary. Mężczyzna z hextechowym okiem przemówił, zapisując coś w swej księdze i nawet na nią nie spoglądając. – Chyba wie pani, którymi drzwiami powinna wyjść. Rozdział V Wyjście Tamary z posiadłości klanu Medarda było o wiele mniej spektakularne niż jej wejście. Drzwi po prawej stronie otwierają się na kamienny korytarz, który prowadzi w dół do samego klifu, a stamtąd do stalowych drzwi, zdolnych przetrzymać oblężenie i atak taranem. Drzwi otworzył jej typ z hexadraulicznymi rękami i hełmem, który mógł w rzeczywistości wcale nie być tylko hełmem. Ledwie zdążyła zrobić krok, a drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nią z impetem. Znalazła się w bocznej uliczce prowadzącej do klifów. Dolna część miasta – jeszcze nie Zaun, ale już nie do końca Piltover. Ulica wyłożona jest kostką brukową, która nie bardzo do siebie pasuje. Mgła miesza się tu z oparami zauńskiej Szarości. Naprzeciw niej siedzi Gysbert, wsparty o walącą się, ceglaną ścianę. U jego stóp leżą fragmenty roztrzaskanego urządzenia. Uśmiecha się na jej widok i mówi: – Nie udało się, co? – Tak bym tego nie ujęła. – Co się stało? – Urządzenie wybuchło. Gysbert wytrzeszcza oczy ze zdziwienia. Śmieje się, ale po chwili zmieszany zakrywa usta ręką. – Przepraszam, nie powinienem się śmiać. Wybuchło? Tamara potakuje i wyszczerza zęby w uśmiechu. Chłopak zaśmiewa się znów i mówi: – To zawsze coś. Moje urządzenie się rozleciało. Zresztą jakie to ma znaczenie? Czy Medarda kiedykolwiek przyjęliby w swe szeregi Zaunitę? Tamara udaje, że nie słyszy jego rozgoryczenia. – Widziałeś Colette? Twarz Gysberta rozpromienia się na myśl o dobrej wiadomości. – Nie. Myślę, że jej się udało. Tamara oddycha z ulgą. – Przynajmniej jedno z nas się dostało – mówi. – To co... idziemy topić smutki? W końcu mamy Dzień Postępu. Należy nam się, choćby za próbę wysadzenia w powietrze czcigodnych mistrzów. Na końcu ulicy pojawia się zarys smukłej sylwetki. Postać nie jest sama, za nią pojawiają się kolejne osoby. Na jej ramieniu wisi karabin. Coraz wyraźniej widać, że lufa strzelby skierowana jest dokładnie w środek głowy Tamary. – Przykro mi, panno Lautari, ale raczej się pani nie napije – oświadcza kobieta, którą dziewczyna widziała wcześniej. Rozdział VI prawo|320px|mały|Ekliptyczny Skarbiec Sprzeciw Gysberta na niewiele się zdaje, gdy szeryf i jej ludzie zabierają Tamarę. Chłopak nie ma wystarczająco odwagi, by iść za nimi, za co Tamara jest mu wdzięczna. Nie chce go wplątywać w tę historię. Prowadzą ją w kierunku krawędzi klifu. Dziewczyna przez krótką chwilę myśli, że zepchną ją w dół. Zapomina jednak, że to Piltover. Tu wszystko odbywa się zgodnie z procedurą. Tam, skąd pochodzi, już miałaby nóż wbity w brzuch lub leciałaby na spotkanie ze strzelistymi wieżami znajdującego się poniżej miasta. Tutaj jednak prowadzą ją wąską uliczką, wijącą się nad urwiskiem. Zmierzają w kierunku kolejki, która prowadzi na tętniące życiem nabrzeże, gdzie miasto łączy się z oceanem. – Jestem aresztowana? – pyta Tamara. – Co takiego zrobiłam? – Serio? Masz zamiar udawać głupią? – pyta pani szeryf. – Przeszukaliśmy twój pokój i znaleźliśmy wszystko. Dzienniki hextechowe i szkice. – Jestem praktykantką – broni się Tamara. – Każdy praktykant ma szkice. Docierają do żelaznej platformy przymocowanej do równoległych torów, które skręcają w kierunku znajdującego się poniżej portu. Setki statków tłoczą się w szerokim kanale lub cumują w cieniu olbrzymich Słonecznych Wrót, umożliwiających handel morski między wschodem a zachodem. Niektóre tylko przepływają; inne rozładowują towary, by ponownie napełnić pokład bogactwami, które mają do zaoferowania Piltover i Zaun. Tamara widzi freljordzkie lodołamacze, barki, shurimańskie galery ze zbożem. Jest też kilka jednostek, których podejrzany wygląd sugeruje, że dopiero co przypłynęły z enklawy złodziei – . Porządku na wodzie pilnują eskadry piltoverskiej marynarki – eleganckie hebanowe okręty z wiosłami na obu burtach i żelaznymi taranami. Według plotek wioślarze nie są jedyną siłą napędową tych okrętów, a każdy z nich wyposażony jest w zasilaną technologią hextech broń. Tamara nie jest pewna, czy to prawda. Jednak jakie to ma znaczenie? Liczy się to, w co ludzie wierzą. Z przemyśleń na temat okrętów wojennych wyrywają ją ludzie pani szeryf. Trójka z nich wpycha ją do windy, trzymając zdecydowanie za mocno i zbyt boleśnie. – Może i tak, ale nie każdy praktykant ma tak dokładne mapy Piltover ukryte w swoich papierach. Jestem Caitlyn, a obchody ulic tego miasta robię tak długo, że już przestałam liczyć lata. Znam Piltover lepiej niż większość jego mieszkańców. Muszę powiedzieć, że poszło ci wyśmienicie. Mając te plany, nawet mogłaby chodzić po mieście z zawiązanymi oczami i się nie zgubić. – Nie rozumiem – stwierdza Tamara, gdy Caitlyn pociąga za dźwignię i winda zaczyna niepewnie zsuwać się w kierunku najniższych poziomów miasta. – Jasne, wolisz przecierać szlaki, niż leżeć i pachnieć, co? – Co masz myśli? Pani szeryf milczy. Tamara potrząsa głową, a do oczu napływają jej łzy. – Przysięgam, że nie wiem, o co tu chodzi – jej głos się łamie. Po chwili całe ciało dziewczyny zaczyna drżeć pod wpływem łkania. – Proszę, jestem tylko praktykantką, która chciała na chwilę się wyluzować. Podpisanie kontraktu z klanem Medarda było dla mnie ostatnią szansą na odmianę losu. Wkrótce pieniądze mojego ojca się skończą i nie pozostanie mi nic innego, jak tylko zaciągnąć się do którejś z chemicznych kuźni Zaun. Musicie mi uwierzyć, błagam! Caitlyn i jej ludzie nie zwracają uwagi na coraz bardziej rozpaczliwe prośby dziewczyny. Dalszej drodze w dół nie towarzyszy nic poza głuchym błaganiem o litość i zrozumienie. Wreszcie winda zatrzymuje się w porcie obok jednej z shurimańskich galer, z której dopiero co skończył się wyładunek. Tamara dostrzega, że cały jej dobytek leży wciśnięty do metalowej skrzyni używanej do transportowania zboża z ładowni statku. Pogniecione dzienniki i plany, z poszarpanymi lub rozdartymi stronami, które ktoś rzucił tak, jakby to były śmieci. Miesiące pracy poszły na marne. Dziewczyna czuje zapach nafty i już wie, co zaraz się wydarzy. Wyrywa się z uścisku mężczyzny i pada na kolana przed Caitlyn. – Nie! Proszę, nie – płacze. – Proszę... Błagam! Caitlyn nie zwraca na nią uwagi i podchodzi do skrzyni. Zabiera jednemu z robotników fajkę i wsypuje jej żarzącą się zawartość wprost do skrzyni. Nasiąknięte naftą kartki książek i plany w sekundę stają w płomieniach. Ogień natychmiast pochłania całą zawartość i w ciągu kilku minut obraca wszystko w proch. Nad resztkami prac Tamary unosi się dym. Dziewczyna spluwa pod stopy Caitlyn. – Niech cię szlag! – cedzi przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Oby Szarość nigdy nie opuściła twoich drzwi! – Nieźle ci idzie – odpowiada Caitlyn, próbując zmusić dziewczynę, by stanęła na własnych nogach. – Ten akcent nawet ci pasuje. Zdolna jesteś, muszę ci to przyznać. Brzmi prawie jak slang i jest wystarczająco zaczepny, ale tak się składa, że słyszałam wszystkie możliwe akcenty w tym mieście, i twój nijak do nich nie pasuje. Za dużo w nim kąśliwych naleciałości z twojej ojczyzny, aby to przeszło. – O czym ty mówisz? – protestuje Tamara. – Wychowałam się w górnym Piltover. Jestem dziewczyną ze Złotego Widoku, urodzoną w cieniu Ekliptycznego Skarbca! Mówię prawdę, przysięgam! Caitlyn kręci głową. Najwyraźniej ta zabawa zaczyna ją męczyć. – Twój akcent jest w porządku, niestety nie jest w stanie ukryć gardłowej buty właściwej wszystkim Noxianom – wraz z każdym wypowiadanym słowem Caitlyn wbija Tamarze palec w klatkę piersiową. – Wiem, co z ciebie za jedna. Słyszałam opowieści o Inżynierach Wojny – wojownikach, którzy przedostają się na terytorium wroga, by starannie je wybadać. Robicie bardzo dokładne mapy terenu po to, by ustalić najlepsze trasy dla przemarszu waszej armii. To podwaliny pod planowaną inwazję. Tamara nie dostaje szansy na zaprzeczenie oskarżeniom, gdyż ludzie Caitlyn prowadzą ją wprost na trap galeona. Tam czeka na nią dwóch smagłych shurimańskich nożowników-zabójców o groźnych oczach, którzy za pół srebrnej zębatki sprzedaliby własną babkę. Nie waż się więcej tu pojawić – mówi Caitlyn, wskazując na wiszącą na jej ramieniu strzelbę. – Jeśli jeszcze raz cię tu zobaczę, wpakuję ci kulę w łeb. Zrozumiałaś? Tamara milczy. Wie, że Caitlyn nie jest gołosłowna. Kobieta zwraca się do kapitana statku: – Trzymajcie ją w ładowni, a potem wyrzućcie w jakiejś mniej przyjemnej części Bel’Zhun. Albo w ogóle wywalcie ją za burtę, jak tylko wypłyniecie wystarczająco daleko. Wszystko mi jedno. Rozdział VII Kiedy wreszcie pozwalają jej wyjść na pokład, statek jest już na pełnym morzu. Za daleko, by próbować dopłynąć do brzegu. Zresztą Tamara nie ma w planach kąpieli. Obserwuje, jak Piltover migocze na horyzoncie niczym cenny klejnot. Trochę smutno jest opuszczać to miejsce, ale najważniejsze, że misja dobiegła końca. Szkoda, że jej pięknie nakreślone plany i szkice spłonęły, ale można się było tego spodziewać. Najważniejsze, że jest w stanie odtworzyć je z pamięci. Tamara zamyka oczy i rozpoczyna jedno z ćwiczeń umysłowych, które niczym magiczne zaklęcie przenosi ją znów na ulice miasta. Spacerowanie nocą, liczenie kroków i rejestrowanie w głowie układu każdej ulicy, alei czy skrzyżowania. Zastanawia się, która z pozostawionych poszlak umożliwiła Caitlyn dotarcie do niej. Teraz nie ma to większego znaczenia. Szeryf Piltover to bystra babka, ale Tamara nie może oprzeć się niepokojącemu uczuciu, że to nie Caitlyn rozszyfrowała jej tożsamość. To ją martwi, oznacza bowiem, że w mieście jest ktoś, kogo nie zna, a kto jest na tyle przebiegły, by rozpracować Inżyniera Wojny. Bez względu na to, co to za osobnik ani jak duża wydaje mu się jego wiedza na temat tajemnego Zakonu Inżynierów Wojny, jest coś, o czym nie ma pojęcia. Inżynierowie Wojny zawsze pracują w parach. Czasem jedna osoba z pary celowo daje się zdemaskować po to, by umożliwić tej drugiej przeniknięcie jeszcze głębiej w struktury badanego miejsca. Tamara uśmiecha się w duszy, wyobrażając sobie, ile bezcennych informacji Colette wykradnie dla Noxusu prosto z serca klanu Medarda. Rozprostowuje się i układa do spania na pustych workach na zboże. Postacie * * (wspomniana) * (wspomniana) Ciekawostki * Historia opowiada o Tamarze Lautari - szpiedzy z Zakonu Inżynierów Wojny z . ** Miała za zadanie zbadać i opracować mapę dla swojego kraju w celu inwazji. ** Ostatecznie została zdemaskowana przez . ** Tamara występuje również w komiksie Darius: Krew Noxusu. * Ta opowieść wraz z Miastem z Żelaza i Szkła na nowo kształtują historię i wygląd i . Zobacz także * Opowiadanie Dzień Postępu en:Progress Day (Story) es:El Día del Progreso (Cuento) Kategoria:Opowiadania